Eres
by Princess Kushinada
Summary: Kai reflexiona acerca de lo que siente por Rei. Shonen ai. KaixRei. Mucha azucar, estan advertidos xD. Dejen review, please! Soy nueva


**Titulo: **Eres.

**Notas de la autora: **esto es un Songfic, la canción es de Café Tacuba, (un poco retocada por mí para que quede bien xD)

**Summary**: kai reflexiona acerca de sus sentimientos para con rei, mal summary, lo se u.u. Oneshot. Kai's POV reviews, onegai!!! Soy nueva ^^

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece excepto esto que dice llamarse fanfic, Beyblade tampoco me pertenece (T-T), así que no me demanden, le pertenece a Aoki Takao, por que si fuera mío, takao no existiría y kai y rei serian oficialmente pareja.

**Advertencias: **este fic es shonen ai, no contiene nada fuerte por que es el primero que hago y no me da la cabeza para algo mas o//o, pero si no te gusta este genero, simplemente no lo leas y ya. No me hago cargo de post-traumas. Quedan advertidos, homofóbicos, fuera!!!! ò.ó

**Simbología: **

Blablabla – POV normal (o sea, cuando relato yo xD)

_Blablabla – _Kai's POV (no hace falta explicación, verdad?)

**Blablabla** – La letra de la canción

-'' ''- Diálogos

**Eres **

Era un tranquila y agradable noche de verano en la cuidad de Tokio, la gente dormía pacíficamente en sus casas y el cielo nocturno estaba cubierto por millones de estrellas que cubrían infinitamente el firmamento. Pero, en el dojo kinomiya, uno de sus habitantes no podía conciliar el sueño y así, como todas las noches, salía a observar a su gran amiga, la luna que siempre era testigo de los deseos y anhelos mas profundos de aquel muchacho de ojos rojos como la sangre. La luna también era, la única que le daba fuerzas para soportar todo el dolor que sentía, por culpa de esos sentimientos, los cuales él pensaba que eran inútiles, y que solo lo hacían débil, vulnerable ante todos……pero sobre todo ante Rei. Por eso, precisamente, era que él nunca le había negado nada al chino, por eso se rendía ante esa mirada ámbar, ante esa sonrisa hermosa, ante esa risa tan contagiosa y ante su deliciosamente, melodiosa voz. ¿Cómo decirle que no, a quien amas?

Era esa la causa por la que se le quedaba viendo, cuando nadie mas lo notaba, admirando su belleza. Era aquella la razón, por la que no podía dormir en las noches, pensando en él. Y por eso, estaba ahí, contemplando la luna y pensando en todas las cosas que el neko le hacia sentir y disfrutar, aunque sea algo insignificante…estaba allí sentado, pensando en todo lo que Rei era para él.

**Eres, lo que mas quiero en este mundo eso eres**

**Mi pensamiento mas profundo también eres**

**Tan solo dime lo que hago aquí me tienes**

_-Cuantas veces me he encontrado aquí, solo pensando en ti Rei e imaginando que seria si yo te dijera todas estas cosas, lo que me haces sentir, lo mucho que te amo y lo que significas en mi vida. Je, la vida es mucho mas irónica de lo que pensaba, quien iba a pensar que yo, Kai Hiwatari, sufriera desmesuradamente todos los días por un amor imposible? Por que eso eres Rei, eres un imposible, nunca seria lo suficiente digno para ti, no. Tu mereces lo mejor, alguien tan perfecto como lo eres tu; tan alegre, amable, gentil, considerado, y tantas otras cualidades excepcionales que forman tu ser. Eres único, Rei, inalcanzable para mi. Eres la persona que mas quiero en este mundo, mi gatito, eres lo que me da fuerzas para seguir adelante cuando ya no puedo ni estar de pie y eres lo que da sentido a mis dias._

**Eres, cuando despierto lo primero eso eres**

**Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes**

**Lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy**

_-Eres lo que me hace temblar de emoción, cada vez que te encuentras cerca, eres lo que me deja sin habla cada vez que clavas esa mirada dorada sobre mi. Y eres mi primer pensamiento al despertar y el ultimo al terminar el dia, eres lo que me hace falta cada vez que no estas. Eres lo que ocupa mi mente todo el día, mis pensamientos mas profundos van dirigidos solo a ti._

**Que más puedo decirte**

**Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón**

**Pero lo que hoy siento,**

**Es que sin ti estoy muerto**

**Pues eres, lo que mas quiero en este mundo**

**Eso eres**

**Eres, el tiempo que comparto eso eres**

**Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere**

**Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe**

-''Es un paisaje hermoso, no lo crees kai?''- Dijo rei mirando hacia la luna que resplandecía majestuosamente en el cielo nocturno.

-''Si……es hermoso…''- le respondió el oji-carmin admirando la belleza de su gatito, su rostro siendo alumbrado tenuemente por la luz de la luna y las estrellas, sus ojos color ámbar tenían un brillo casi indescriptible pero encantador, realmente parecían dos faroles iluminando la noche. Y el bicolor pensaba que el neko se veía aun más adorable, claro, si eso era posible.

**Soy, el que quererte quiere como nadie soy**

**El que te llevaría sustento día a día**

**El que por ti daría la vida, ese soy**

_-Rei…no tienes idea de cuanto te amo, ojalá fuera lo suficientemente valiente para decirte todas las cosas que pasan por mi mente en este mismo instante…y poder decirte que te quiero como a nada en este mundo, que cada vez que te alejas siento que me falta el aire, que tu eres la luz que ilumina mis días y que si no estas me siento perdido en un mundo de oscuridad en el cual tu eres el la única luz, mi salvación…pero temo tu rechazo, no me creo capaz de vivir sin ti, por que eso es lo que significa que me rechazes, o que incluso me odies por esto que siento desde hace tanto ya……y por eso me conformo sabiendo que, aunque sea como tu amigo, me quieres. He decidido no decir nada, y poder permanecer a tu lado, amándote en silencio…_

Rei se percato de la mirada tan penetrante de kai sobre su persona y volteo a mirarlo, se encontro con una expresión, que creyó no haber visto nunca en el ruso. Preocupado, no pudo evitar preguntar…

-'' Kai, te encuentras bien?''- Pero el bicolor, no le respondió, seguía observándolo, en su propio mundo. El oji-ambarino cambio su expresión a una de preocupación, acercó su rostro al de kai y volvió a llamarlo.

–''¿Kai?''- El ruso pareció salir de su ensoñación y enfocó su mirada en el chino, dándose cuenta de la distancia casi nula de sus rostros. El nerviosismo se apoderó de su ser, un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo entero, y un intenso color rojo tiñó sus mejillas tatuadas.

-''¿Pasa algo?''- De nuevo, el neko reiteró con su pregunta, aún preocupado por su compañero.

–''N-nada''- respondió con inseguridad y con la voz algo temblorosa por todos los sentimientos mezclados que sentía cada vez que el chino se encontraba cerca suyo, y mas ahora que podía sentir el cálido aliento del gatito cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra.

Esa respuesta no había convencido a rei para nada, de los bladebreakers, él era quien mas conocía a Hiwatari y podía notar cuando estaba diciendo la verdad y cuando no. Y en esta ocasión, estaba seguro de que el ruso no estaba diciendo la verdad, pero quería saberla, porque kai no le decía lo que pensaba? ¿Por qué no podía abrirse con él? Estas son las preguntas que el neko se hacía día a día, mientras pensaba en su adorado bicolor, pero para las cuales no tenía respuesta y esto lo entristecía mucho. Decidido a sacarse las dudas que llevaba consigo, se armo de valor para preguntarle a la persona que estaba a su lado

– ''¿Por que no quieres confiar en mi, kai?''- Dijo con congoja el oriental. Los ojos del soviético, se abrieron sobremanera, con sorpresa en su mirada. ¿Qué no confiaba en él? Esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, lo último que quería que pensara era que no confiaba en el, no cuando sin dudarlo dos veces, pondría su vida en manos de Rei. Claro que confiaba en él, ¿cómo no confiar en la persona que amas?

-''Por supuesto que confío en ti''- dijo un tanto sobresaltado Kai. El neko suavizo su mirada, viendo al bicolor con suma ternura. Ahora sintiéndose muchísimo mas aliviado.

Cuando ninguno volvió a pronunciar sonido, un silencio se formó entre los dos, pero no era un silencio incomodo, para nada. Muchas veces cuando los dos se encontraban solos, solían estar de la misma manera en la que estaban ahora, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

**Aquí estoy a tu lado**

**Y espero aquí sentado hasta el final**

**No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado**

**Pues eres, que yo **_**amo **_**en este mundo eso eres**

**Cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres**

**Lo que mas cuido en este mundo, eso eres**

_Ahora que puedo disfrutar así, contigo a mi lado, rei cuando me miras de esa forma mi corazón me hace creer que talvez, solo talvez…tenga una oportunidad de tenerte junto a mi, de estar juntos para siempre y de poder compartir todas los días y noches que están por venir, si tuviera que vivir otra vida, elegiría vivirla junto a ti, mi gatito…_

_(¿...continuará? eso depende de ustedes, dejen review! ^^)  
_


End file.
